Key of Eternal Darkness: Book Two
by ArcticIceDragoon
Summary: Isis is held hostage until the wedding while Sphinx is back on Sun Shrine Island. Imhotep finally explains Isis's past and why Set is after her. Trust will be put to the ultimate test but will Set finally gain what he has been after for years?
1. Chapter 1

**GUESS WHO'S BACK!!** Back again ... Arctic Sapphire's is back ... Tell a friend. (Sheepishly grins) Well guys, it's only been about 3 months since I posted Chapter 16 of Book 1. I think most of you enjoyed it so I shouldn't delay you wonderful readers from reading Book 2!

**3 BOOKS!** Being as the game is long, I have split the books into 3 parts, each ending at the corresponding boss fights. This book will end with the Ceb Queen.

**ABOUT BOOK 2!** This book does contain Isis's & Ralix's wedding. So look forward to that within the first seven chapters or so. Everyone wanted to know more about Isis so this chapter strictly focuses on her past. If anyone has any questions, leave a review with your question and I will respond to it with the answer. Also, **important**, Menes was Set's assistant before Femi. Femi and Isis are about the same age so because Isis was so young in the flashbacks, Femi could not have been with Set at that young of age. This will explain how Menes died and Femi took her place... somewhat.

**ENJOY!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Key

Of

Eternal

Darkness

-¤-

Book Two:

Isis

Chapter One:

Explanations

-¤-

Sphinx sits on the edge of the ramp with his back against the pillar as Imhotep slowly walks around the Shrine with a book in his hands. The demi-god mostly reflected on his failure back in Abydos and continued scolding himself for being so stupid. His mind raced with thoughts of what has happened to Isis since Ralix took her almost a week ago. It seems like everyone wanted her and everyone was telling him to guard her; but from what, he didn't know. There was only one person who would be able to answer this and thankfully he is with Sphinx.

"Master? Who is after Isis and why?" Sphinx asks slightly turning his head to face Imhotep.

Imhotep sighs and gently closes the book in his hands, "It was only a matter of time before you would ask that question, and it was sooner than I expected." He turns towards his apprentice putting the book under his arm. "All I know is that Set is after her because of a dark and formidable power that lurks inside of her."

"What dark and formidable power?" The apprentice asks slightly leaning forward.

"I'm afraid I do not know the information you seek. Go ask Anubis; he may be able to provide the information I lack."

The demi-god sighs and goes over to the Portal God. He wanted some information, quickly, and he'll do whatever it takes to get it. Presenting the Anubis Amulet the Portal God transports him directly to Anubis's chamber. Climbing up the rope the apprentice jumps onto the ledge. Walking over to a glowing platform, Anubis's eyes instantly start glowing.

"Ah… You have returned! I was beginning to think the challenge has proved beyond your capabilities! You have my artifact?"

Sphinx sighs as his shoulders drop, "No I don't. I actually came here hoping you would be able to tell me about Isis's past. About why Set is after her and what this Dark Power is that's inside of her."

Anubis remains silent for a moment before speaking, "I only know a fraction of her past."

As soon as he said that Sphinx knew this was going to turn into a wild goose chase; something he didn't want to do nor had the time to do. "Just tell me what you know."

"Very well. Back when Heliopolis was a great kingdom, Set came to me for help. He had lost his 'Key to Eternal Darkness' and knew I would be able to retrieve it for him. Of course, in exchange for my help, he had to do something for me: bring me the thief of Abydos. He left for Abydos and returned quicker than I expected with Isis. Upon handing me the girl he demanded for the Key. I went back on my word transporting Isis to Imhotep. Then Set and I battled it off."

Sphinx remains silent as he takes in this little bit of information. "Why did you go back on your word?" He asks beginning to lose some of his trust in Anubis.

"Because Isis is the 'key' that he lost. She is the one who will bring darkness and destruction to the world."

The demi-god didn't believe it. Isis was a wonderful woman who wouldn't dare kill nor destroy anything. He quickly changes the subject so he wouldn't have to hear anymore of Anubis's lies, "You don't know of anything that happened before or after?"

"If you want to know the beginning, you'll have to ask Osiris or Set; they're the only two who know it. If you want to know what happened after, you'll have to ask Imhotep. I only know the in between."

"It wasn't much of an 'in between.'" The demi-god mumbles as he looks to the side.

"I believe you'll only be able to get Imhotep's story for now. Use the Portal God below to go to Sun Shrine Island." Anubis concludes as his eyes stop glowing.

The apprentice looks down with a sigh. Walking over to the rope, he grips it and slides down to the bottom. Small strides towards the Portal God indicated the demi-god was deep in thought as disappointment began to form inside of him. Hopefully the Master had some more valuable information than Anubis did. Presenting the Heliopolis Amulet, the Portal God transports the demi-god back to Sun Shrine Island.

Cautiously walking down one of the ramps, Sphinx listens to what Imhotep is saying.

"I see. Thank you for that bit of information." The Master says in a seriously thoughtful tone. Knowing the young demi-god is behind him, he turns to face his apprentice. "I have spoken with Osiris about Isis while you were gone."

"Great. Because Anubis didn't have any valuable information."

"I now know the full story of her dark and tragic past."

"It can't be that bad."

"When you think about the future consequences then yes, it is."

"Tell me the entire story, from the beginning."

Imhotep takes a deep breath and starts with Osiris's part of the story. "Twelve years ago, when rain fell upon Abydos …"

-- Flashback --

_Dark ominous storm clouds quickly blocked the beautiful sunset colors and few night stars that lit up the sky. It didn't take long before rain started to pour onto Abydos causing the citizens to quickly find some shelter. The island city quickly became deserted as the citizens watched the rainfall from their houses. Puddles formed in various places and some of them became streams that ran down the small hills._

_A pair of small feet splashed through many puddles causing water to fly through the air and soak the bottom of her dress. Coming to the covered part of the balcony over the Plaza, the thief stopped to catch her breath. Sitting down on the ground in a distant corner, Isis brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly to keep warm._

_Mist soon covered the grounds when a shadowy portal suddenly opened up behind Isis. Upon hearing the noise of the portal, she started to turn around only to have two hands wrap themselves around her and drag her into the darkness._

-¤-

_In a far corner of the prison cell, the seven-year-old Isis was slowly picking at some food on a tray that an old woman had brought her. She hasn't said anything since she's been here and that was only because she had no idea where she was or how long she has been here. Picking up a small piece of food with her fingers, the demi-cat reflected on the things she knew._

_Obviously she was in a place far from home, that didn't take her long to figure out. She would be awake to receive her three meals a day but other than that, unconsciousness consumed her the rest of the day. Sometimes, strength would leave her body rapidly and fatigue took over which caused the thief to faint in her cell._

_Isis didn't know what was happening to her, but she was scared. Upon hearing some footsteps outside her cell door, the thief looked up to see Menes standing there with a smirk. Menes opened the prison cell door and stepped inside as Isis quickly scooted away from her trying to go deeper into the corner of her cell. She knew what was coming and as she mentally screamed for help; Menes clipped the small child's neck watching the unconscious body fall to the ground._

_She slung the small child over one of her shoulders and walked out of the prison hold where Set was waiting for her. He followed his assistant to another room in the Castle. Menes set the unconscious demi-cat on a table before walking over to Set; with the child being unconscious, there was no need to strap her down._

_"How's the experiment coming?" Set asked with his arms crossed over his chest._

_"Not good sir. In the past six months, we have transferred the dark power into her and injected more dark magic into her body hoping to strengthen the already existing dark power. She won't be able to handle much more." Menes complained._

_Set rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he looked over at the child with a thoughtful expression. It had been six months since he took Isis from Abydos on that rainy day. He kept her unconscious for most of her stay at the Castle because he didn't want her knowing where she was, or what he had in store for her._

_His mind soon changed topics to the dark magic that was now inside Isis's body. The dark power that would help him rule the world needed a host to survive. He stole the four Sacred Crowns and transferred as much of the dark power as he could into them, but it wasn't enough for there was more dark magic left over. He needed to find another host and fast; someone who would be able to hold more of it than the crowns. He heard of the thief of Abydos when he had traveled there to take the Sacred Crown of Abydos from the Mayor. She was the one he needed; and soon the rest of the dark magic was transferred into her body. But the dark magic that already existed wasn't enough for him. No. Set wanted the dark magic's power to be at its peak, so he ordered Menes to do some experimentation on the girl by adding more dark magic to her body._

_"That power will be mine and I need it at its peak when the day arrives. Transfer more dark magic into her." Set replied as he stayed to watch his assistant at work and his weapon growing stronger._

_With a sigh, the assistant walked over to the table and readied herself for another ritual. Chanting some Egyptian spell, a dark swirling cloud appeared above the room. A ray of darkness was sent towards Isis's body but a blue shield stopped the ray from penetrating the thief's body._

_"What?!" Set growled as he eyed the shield._

_Menes had stopped chanting taking a couple steps back. She was about to say something until the dark swirl of clouds vanished and had been replaced by a bright glowing blue light._

_Osiris's voice boomed throughout the room, "Set! You dare inject dark magic into this innocent child for your greedy needs! You are more selfish than I thought."_

_The blue shield started to glow intensely blinding anyone in the room and soon emitted a shockwave to all corners of the room to punish everyone involved. Set and Menes both brought their arms up in front of them to shield themselves from the blow. The shockwave blew Set backwards into the wall behind him while Menes was thrown back across the room where she lay on her back._

_Looking around the room, Set had noticed the destruction his brother did. Books were everywhere, pages torn and shredded, as some containers of magic had broken into shards when it hit the ground. But most importantly, Isis was gone. Slowly getting to his feet, Set walked over to his assistant and crouched down beside her taking her wrist in his hand. No pulse could be found and he dropped the arm before standing up straight._

_"I will have my revenge, Osiris. Just watch." And with that, Set left the room leaving a dead Menes to rot where she laid._

_--_

Sphinx's eyes are wide with horror at what he had just heard and his feet slightly move back a couple steps. How could someone do that to her? Strip her of her innocence with darkness at an early age? He was more accepting to it only because he knew Imhotep would never lie, especially about something like this. Imhotep took notice of his apprentice's every action and paused before continuing on with Isis's past that was now transitioning into Anubis's side of the story.

--

_After Osiris's interference, Isis awoke to find herself back in Abydos. She was happy to be home but that happiness didn't last long for it soon turned to hatred and sorrow. Dragging her small feet, the thief wandered around the island city looking for some food._

-¤-

_One year has passed and the thief was still causing trouble around the city. Hunger settled quickly forcing the eight-year-old orphan to find some food. Her clothes were torn in various places allowing the soft wind to brush against parts of her exposed skin. Wandering to the middle part of Abydos where the game shops were, Isis knocked on a random door._

_"Come back later! I'm eating!" A female bird bellowed._

_The child's mouth began to water. She could smell the foods delicious aroma and knocked on the door once again._

_"I told you," The female bird said walking to the door, "I'm --" She opened the door to see no one there. "Hmm, I was certain someone was here." She said curiously._

_The thief tugged at the bottom of older woman's dress. The female bird looked down at the poverty-stricken child in disgust._

_"What do you want child?" The bird asked impatiently._

_"I…was wondering…if…you had…any…spare food?" Isis asked innocently. Fear was present in her eyes, voice and posture._

_"No." The female bird said quickly, slamming the door in the child's face._

_The starving child hung her head in defeat and her shoulders dropped. She closed her eyes allowing a single tear to slide down her cheek. Turning around, she dragged her feet as she walked away._

_"Isis…" Hissed a dark mysterious voice._

_"W-Who's there?" The terrified demi-cat asked as her voice shook with fear._

_"Isis…" The voice hissed again, this time louder._

_"Go away!" The child screamed running across the bridge._

_The dark voice faded away as she ran across the bridge. She ran as fast and far as she could before a dark cloud blocked her path._

_"Hello Isis." Set said as the dark cloud faded away. _

_"Wh-Who are you?"_

_"That is not your concern."_

_Isis took two steps back before she turned around and ran back across the bridge. The man appeared in front of the child once more. _

_"There's no where for you to run, Isis. As you already know no one acknowledges your existence and not a soul cares about you." The white-faced man said as he walked up to her once more. _

_"H-How do you know?"_

_"I've been watching you for some time now." The Abydosian child slowly backed away from him. "If you come with me," He began as he extended his hand towards her, "I can give you anything you desire: food, clothes, a bed, you name it."_

_"At what price?" The thief replied as she narrowed her eyes. She knew his trick and wouldn't fall for it. _

_"It's only a small price. All you have to do is give me the Key to Eternal Darkness."_

_"Key to Eternal Darkness?"_

_"Those four words say it all. Now, will you come with me?" The man stuck out his hand a little further. _

_She didn't have this 'Key to Eternal Darkness' and thought that she could get a freebee out of this. Isis slowly walked toward the man believing that he might actually care for her. He may be able to give her a place to stay, a meal to eat, a bed to sleep on and clothes to dress in. Not knowing what this man meant by 'Key of Eternal Darkness,' she stretched her arm out and was about to place her hand in his, falling right into his trap._

_"Isis. Do not fall into his trap." A man with purple skin said as he appeared beside her._

_"You're too late Imhotep. She's mine." Set replied as he grabbed onto Isis's wrist._

_"No! Let go of me!" Isis said struggling to free herself._

_"Set! Release her!" Imhotep said angrily._

_"She is going to help me find the key." Set said before he disappeared with Isis._

_"You have made a grave mistake Set." Imhotep whispered as he transported himself back to Sun Shrine Island._

_The evil god arrived in Anubis's Tower in the great kingdom of Heliopolis. He walked down the stairs and stood in front of Anubis._

_"Here is the child." He said as he threw Isis towards Anubis. __Anubis stood up from his seat and circled Isis to make sure. __"My reward." Set demanded holding out his hand._

_"What reward?" Anubis asked knowing perfectly well what he wanted._

_"My Key. Where is it?" Set asked through clenched teeth._

_"Forget it." Anubis transported Isis to a different location. "Now, you will never find the key."_

_Set's anger rose as he unleashed his magic on Anubis. The two went head to head in the battle that would determine the fate of Heliopolis._

_--_

Sphinx has a look of awe on his face at just how weird this story is turning out. "One question though. If Set had Isis before, wouldn't he remember what she looked like?"

"It is still a mystery to all three of us that he did not remember her. So even we cannot answer that."

The demi-god nods and keeps quiet allowing his Master to continue with the story. Imhotep took a deep breath as he started to tell his side of the story.

--

_It had been a couple hours since Imhotep had his encounter with Set in Abydos. This 'key' he mentioned seemed to be a topic of concern that should be further looked into. Scrolls littered the table in front of the man as he frantically searched through them trying to find a trace of what Set had mentioned. Suddenly, a white light appeared in the room causing the older man to look up from the scrolls. He was baffled as a small child was standing before him._

_"Excuse me." Imhotep began but saw the child instantly jump at the sound of his voice and backed away. "I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?" He asked in a softer, friendlier voice._

_"Isis." The demi-cat replied with fear._

_"How did you get here?"_

_"Anubis."_

_The wise master heavily sighed as he held out his hand to her. Slowly and reluctantly she accepted his gesture as Imhotep transported them back to Anubis's tower. Things had greatly changed once they arrived. The rock floor had been destroyed making it a ledge, lava boiled on the bottom of the chamber, and now Anubis was incased in stone at the other end of the chamber._

_"What is the meaning of this Anubis?" Imhotep asked as he motioned to the child beside him._

_"Set came to me seeking my help in finding his lost key of eternal darkness. I sent him to find his key in Abydos, of which he did, and when he returned, I needed to take her to a safe place. I knew you would be able to watch over her." Anubis replied as his eyes glowed._

_"I cannot watch a child, Anubis. I have other matters to attend to. She will have to be sent back to Abydos."_

_"She is in great danger if she goes back."_

_"I'll have the Mayor keep tabs on her and I'll check in every so often. Seem fair?"_

_After much debating, Anubis finally agreed. "Watch over her from afar." His eyes had stopped glowing._

_Imhotep transported himself to the Mayor's chambers in the Council Chamber._

_"Mayor?" The man asked still holding onto Isis's wrist._

_"Ah, Imhotep. It is good to see you. What brings you here?" The Mayor inquired as she turned to her friend._

_Imhotep motioned to Isis, "Her."_

_The female's eyes went wide at the sight. "The thief has no right to be here!"_

_"Look. She is in great danger, yet I cannot watch her at this moment in time. I am returning her here on account that you will watch over her and give me an update."_

_"Imhotep I don't …"_

_"On behalf of Anubis's orders."_

_A sigh escaped the woman's lips as she shook her head slowly. "Very well. I will give an update every month or so."_

_"Thank you." Imhotep turned to the child and crouched down in front of her. "You'll have to stay here. I can't take you back with me."_

_The demi-cat gave a small nod of her head and watched as the Mayor and Imhotep bid farewell. The man had disappeared leaving her with the Mayor. Feeling very uncomfortable, the eight-year-old turned around and ran out of the Council Chamber back into the city._

-¤-

_It had been eight months and Imhotep had received eight updates from the Mayor as promised. Each one contained the same thing: theft. He chuckled every time he saw that. Picking up the new update, he opened the letter and began reading it:_

_Imhotep,_

_As promised I am informing you of Isis. As usual she has been causing trouble and stealing from the city. We really don't know what do with her. The Council had a meeting about this a week ago and have decided to set up an arranged marriage with another citizen. One family willingly accepted this role and Isis's marriage with Ralix will hopefully bring peace to this city. Of course, they will not wed until the girl is nineteen. Thankfully that's only eleven more years. I hope you are doing well and if you have any problems with this please come to my chambers and we will discuss this matter further._

_Sincerely,  
__Mayor of Abydos_

_Imhotep's eyes were wide with shock. An arranged marriage? At the age of eight? This was too much and the child did not deserve it. Clutching the letter in his hand tightly, Imhotep disappeared to the Mayor's chambers in the Council Chamber._

_"We need to talk." He blurted as he showed the woman her letter._

_"What is there to talk about Imhotep?"_

_"This arranged marriage. Why are you marrying her off?"_

_"Because then Abydos will no longer have to deal with her. That thief has caused enough trouble around here and this is the only way to get rid of her." The Mayor responds a bit outraged._

_As much as he didn't want to take Isis under his wing he would have to in order to save her. 'At least Sphinx will have a friend.' The Master thought as he calmed himself down. "I will take Isis from this place for good if you call off this marriage. It is never to be brought up or renewed. Deal?"_

_"Deal." The woman said quickly. Anything to get Isis out of Abydos was good for her._

_With a nod of his head, Imhotep turned and left the Chambers to go find Isis._

_--_

"After I found her, I brought her back with me. You two got along well and became great friends." The Master couldn't help but smirk slightly, "And apparently became something more."

A faint blush appeared on the male apprentice's cheeks at his Master's last comment. Looking down at the ground, he thought about the entire story he had just heard.

_'Darkness lurking throughout her body. Set wanting her for that power. It all makes sense now.'_ The demi-god thought. _'Abydos, Ralix, the arranged marriage, the – wait … arranged marriage.'_ His mind quickly wandered back to what Kemmet had said to him and Isis before they left. _'Oh and Isis, congratulations on your marriage.'_

"With Ralix." Sphinx whispers as he looks up.

"What about Ralix, Sphinx?" Imhotep questioned slightly afraid of the answer to come.

"Back when Isis and I had to gather some Rue Herbs to cure the Mayor of poison, we had to visit Kemmet to get a medical bag. When we got the bag, we were about to leave until he stopped us and congratulated Isis on her marriage with Ralix." The anger level in Sphinx's body began to rise causing the demi-god to clench his fists tightly.

Some of Imhotep's trust in the Mayor has dissolved at those words but he wasn't going to jump to conclusions just yet. He wanted to hear it from her mouth, "Let's go talk to the Mayor about this."

Sphinx watches his Master's back as he begins walking towards the middle of the room. Imhotep's words from earlier were etched into his mind, _'When you think about the future consequences then yes, it is. What is so tragic about Isis's future?'_

"Master?" Imhotep turns around slightly with a questioning look. "You said that the future consequences are tragic. What's going to happen to her?" Sphinx immediately regretted ever asking that question. He didn't want to know the answer but at the same time he did. He could only hope it wasn't as bad and his mind made it out to be.

"If Set manages to get a hold of the dark power inside her," The wise man took a deep breath knowing this wasn't going to be easy. But Sphinx has to know; preferably sooner incase something should happen, "she will die."

Horror quickly spread throughout the demi-god's body at those last three words.

* * *

**Click the Review Button!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! ****PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR AND CHERRY ON TOP?**

**Once I have 6 Reviews for this chapter I will post the second chapter. Note: I do have school to commit myself to so please be patient with updates.**

**I do send out notices myself of when I post a new chapter. If you would like me to send you an update then all you have to do is review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it took months but I must thank Nemo for the 6th and final review.

**TigerFlower!** Thanks for all the reviews and help you have given throughout the first and second book. Without your help I probably would still be stuck on the chapters and still be back on the first book XP.

**Paulina! **Thanks for all the reviews. Your humor is greatly appreciated and it makes me laugh each time. D

Thank you both for being such loyal reviewers!! I WILL REWARD YOU SOME HOW! In the mean time, here is the next chapter like promised. Enjoy!

* * *

Key

Of

Eternal

Darkness

-¤-

Book Two:

Isis

Chapter Two:

Recap

-¤-

**ONE WEEK AGO**

"Isis!" Sphinx shouts as he looks around the narrow stone pathway in front of Montu's Monster Shop. "Isis!" The demi-god calls again and remains silent for a moment before mumbling, "Maybe she's already at the first herb." He runs down the path past the Monster Shop door to the first herb on the small balcony that over looks the Abydos Plaza.

Ralix stands just inside the door of Montu's Monster Shop in the small, dimly lit hallway. An arm is around Isis's waist while his other hand is over her mouth to keep her quiet. She struggles in his arms to be freed but his grip only tightens around her.

Hearing the footsteps of Sphinx fading away, the tiger smirks. "So naïve." Slowly opening the door slightly, he glances around and makes sure no one is around before stepping out of the shop.

"Let go of me!" Isis tries to scream but her words are muffled as the tiger's hand is still over her mouth.

"Um … no. You're staying with me until the wedding."

Ralix begins to walk back to his house located within the canals near the Council Chamber.

-¤-

Isis lies on the bed in Ralix's room, trying to undo the chains around her wrists. Tugging … pulling … nothing worked. _'I'm not going to just lie here and let someone take advantage of me._' With a sigh the demi-cat stops her futile attempts of escape and looks around the room for anything that'll unlock the chains.

The room isn't big, but it's big enough to hold the necessities of a bedroom. Looking into the room from the doorway, a soft flame is present within the lamp to the left of the door; the flame softly glows on the wall and ceiling of the room as it's the only source of light. Directly in front of the door is a bed resting against the far wall with a small nightstand on the left side. To the left of the bed, against the left wall, is a dresser and Isis can only wonder what the tiger keeps in there.

The thief's eyes move back across the room and soon rest upon her staff leaning against the wall near the door. "If only there was a way …" She looks back at the chains around her wrist. Her emerald eyes scan the short chain up to the bed post at the head of the bed where the chains are locked around.

"There's nothing you can do to escape." A masculine voice says from the other side of the room.

Isis lifts her head to look at the door, only to see Ralix leaning against the doorframe. "Undo these chains," she demands.

"And have you run off back to that fucking bastard you call 'lover'? Heh, not happening."

By now, Isis is standing close to the edge of the bed with her back to Ralix. She looks over her shoulder with a deadly glare. "Don't you dare insult Sphinx."

The demi-tiger smirks as he walks up behind Isis, quickly wrapping his arms around her waist before she has time to make her next move.

"Let go of me."

Ignoring her calls of protest, he lowers his lips to her neck and begins kissing her skin gently. Isis quickly shuts her eyes tightly. Fear once again starts to spread throughout her body. She doesn't like being powerless and in a way it scares her.

"Get off of me," she repeats softly before struggling in Ralix's grasp.

His arms only tighten around her as he slightly pulls away from her neck. A hand snakes its way from her waist to her breasts and then to her chin. "There's nothing you can do."

The thief gasps when she feels him run his hand over her breasts. "Yes, there is." She lifts her foot behind her and kicks Ralix in the groin with more force than before.

Ralix growls and removes his hands from Isis's body as he takes a couple steps back. He refuses to show his weakness and stands up as straight as possible while bearing the pain.

"You will be my wife whether your want to or not, and there is nothing that damn Sphinx guy can do to stop me." He walks towards the door in a slightly awkward position. "Femi will be by tomorrow to help you get ready." Once out of the room, he slams the door shut behind him.

-¤-

Sphinx and Imhotep walk down the hallway into the Mayor's Chambers, both looking angry and displeased.

"Is this true?" Imhotep immediately shouts as he and Sphinx enter the Mayor's Chambers.

The Mayor and guards that were in a conversation turn to the Master startled. "Imhotep! What are you –" the Mayor begins but gets interrupted.

"Is it true? About Isis and Ralix getting married?" he asks again, slightly elaborating.

"Who told you that?" She sees Imhotep point to Sphinx in response and sighs. "Yes it is."

"Do you not remember our agreement? I took Isis off of your hands in exchange that this marriage was to be called off and never renewed." The Master begins shouting angrily.

"She has to get married at some point, Imhotep. Who else than the one she was originally suppose to marry?"

"How about the one she actually loves," Sphinx interjects with a hint of annoyance.

"She's --" the Mayor begins, completely dumbfounded to even finish her sentence.

"She has found a man to share her love with," Imhotep confirms.

The Mayor sighs. "There's nothing we can do to stop this wedding. You know that once a wedding is set there is no stopping it."

"Then that rule will have to be broken. I will not allow my apprentice to marry him."

"There is nothing I can do. You know that. She's forced to marry him."

Sphinx's is on the edge and his anger is about to burst. "You better find a way to stop this marriage or there will be bloodshed tomorrow."

"Sphinx, calm do--" Imhotep starts.

"No. I'm not going to stand by and do nothing when Isis is about to walk down the isle with the enemy!" The male apprentice turns around and storms down the hallway back to the Council area.

Imhotep heavily sighs and looks at the Mayor without saying anything before turning around and following his apprentice out. Upon exiting the hallway back into the Council Chamber he sees Sphinx leaning against the railing. The demi-god's hands tightly grip the top of the railing causing his knuckles to turn white.

"Do not let your anger cloud your--"

"I'm in no mood for any wise comments Master." Sphinx says trying to contain his anger. His grip tightens around the railing as he closes his eyes.

"Just promise me you will not do anything rash."

"You expect me to just sit around and do nothing while Isis goes off marry a man I despise to death!"

"I am not telling you do nothing. Like you, I will not let my apprentice marry Ralix. All I am saying is to not let your anger cloud your judgment and think of your actions."

"If the Mayor won't do anything to stop this wedding then I'll stop it myself." Sphinx says ignoring his Master's warning.

"How do you plan on doing that? Slaying Ralix?"

Sphinx narrows his eyes and sneers, "If it comes to that … then yes."

* * *

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE WEDDING!! FINALLY!!**

**ONCE I GET 6 REVIEWS I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!! **


	3. Author's Note

Okay guys, I'm sorry for being inactive for 2 years. The truth is, I honestly lost interest in my stories and over time forgot about them. However, all the recent reviews that I've received has motivated me to start writing again. So thank you to those who sent reviews. Now, because it's been 2 years since I last wrote something, I feel the need to rewrite everything that I have and start clean before I can go ahead with the story. Why you ask? Because in 2 years a person's writing can drastically change, and I honestly feel that my writing now is so much better than how it was 2 years ago. So instead of having mixed writing styles throughout the series, I want to make it one consistent writing style.

For all of those who have enjoyed the Key of Eternal Darkness series, I am sorry. I know you love the story the way it is, but I promise you that once I rewrite the chapters it will be even better. If you haven't done so already, then please add me as a favorite author so you can be updated of new stories and chapters as they come out.


End file.
